


Talk Me Through It

by Fannibalistic



Series: Night Hawks [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison Sex, gay hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew wants to try something new with Will and Will is happy to oblige ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Through It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts).



> My two dirty talk (or at least sexy talk) fics with these 2 were really well received so I've written another one...I couldn't help myself ;) Also inspired by a certain pic of Will Graham shown to me by the lovely Miryam ;) (She knows the one I mean) 
> 
> As usual this is for the awesome Miryam whose inspiring and encouraging me to write more fics (she's pretty much my muse now) :) And for brownberrypie and dontyouwantafanta who help keep the Brownham ship floating :) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

"Mr Graham?"

Will sat up on his bed, surprised to hear Matthew's voice in his cell.  
"Matthew?"

"Yeah, it's me. I tweaked the microphones in your cell when you were at the cages with Chilton earlier. You can hear me now too Mr Graham."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Any particular reason for the adjustments?"

"I had an idea for a little...experiment." Will could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh you did? ok...tell me."

"The other day when you told me what you wanted me to do to you, it turned me on so much. And when we're together, it's not just your body that brings me to the brink. It's your voice, the things that you say to me.  
I want you to make me come without even touching me. I know you can. Your voice does things to me Mr Graham."

Will smiled broadly "Ok... Shall I start?"

"Yes Mr Graham" He leaned back in his chair in the upstairs office. 

Will took a deep breath. "When you get to my cell I can see that you want me, I can see it in your eyes. You shove me up against the stone wall and kiss me hard. I grab the back of your neck and run my hand through your hair. You're moving against me and it feels so good already. The friction."

Matthew moaned " Go on Mr Graham." 

"You rip my jumpsuit open, pulling off my underwear, stripping me naked in seconds."

"I push you onto the bed"

"Yes" Will said, unbuttoning his jumpsuit and pulling it down, "And you kiss my chest moving down to my stomach. I pull off your clothes and underwear desperate to feel your skin on mine."

"I turn you over, run my hands along your beautiful back, lay on top of you...whisper in your ear."

"What do you say?"

"That I want you. You're the hottest man I've ever been with. And you're mine.

Will slid his hand down his body, stroking himself through his boxers.

Matthew went on "I'll kiss down the middle of your neck, between your shoulder blades and down further, moving against you. And you can feel me, so hard against your ass. But I don't take you like that. Cos when I'm inside you, I want to see your face . I want to watch you lose yourself. It makes me harder. Even when I'm already inside you, just looking at you makes me harder.  
"Turn over Mr Graham," I whisper."

Will pulled off his boxers and took hold of his erection. He spoke softly, " I'm hard in front of you now, you bend down, brushing your lips along my taut skin. They're so soft. You lick down and back up again, slowly," Will gasped.

"I'm teasing you Mr Graham, do you like it?"

"I love it. Your tongue is warm...and wet. I open my legs for you. I want you inside me again. I'm wet just from the anticipation. You came prepared again with the little black bottle, I watch you slick some along yourself."

"You like to watch me don't you Mr Graham?" 

Will moaned again, stroking himself harder. "Yes Matthew. I like to see you hard, knowing I made it happen turns me on even more."

Matthew tried to steady his breaths long enough to speak. "I push inside and feel you tight around me, you fit me like a glove.  
I'm taking it slow...easing you into it. I bend my head down, kiss your lips softly."

Will exhaled slowly. "I close my eyes for a second but all I can see is you. I look up at you again and I'm running my hands over your chest, I've never seen a body like yours. Not just toned, but sculpted. A work of art. I can feel every muscle, every line and groove of your abs under my fingertips. Each ornate tattoo is like poetry, each one has its own story and I'm reading it. "

Matthew closed his eyes, the sound of Will's voice resonated in his ears.  
"I move faster pushing in...and out....you rock your hips, pushing back into me so I go deeper. You're gasping Mr Graham, and it's music to my ears. You spread your legs wider, wrap them tighter around me. I'm stretching you more, and I don't wanna hurt you Mr Graham, but I can't stop either."

"I tell you not to stop" Will worked himself faster, closing his eyes, picturing Matthew.

"Yeah...you tell me to keep going 'cos you need it."

"I need it stronger and harder. And you're the only one who can give it to me. You're hitting the spot, hitting me hard. And I like it. I know I'll be sore later but I don't care, because all there is, is right now. This moment.  
And there's the heat again, consuming me. I'm on fire. It's an addiction. The pleasure, the pain. The burn. You're branding me, making me yours."

Matthew writhed in his chair, throwing his head back.

Will went on. "I'm close, I can see you are too, you're giving me all that you have to give. I say your name again."

"Say it." Matthew whispered.

"Matthew."

"Christ...Mr Graham I'm...."

"Let me hear you Matthew, I want to hear you let go." 

There was a gasping noise through the microphone, followed by a long moan as Matthew climaxed. He sat holding on to the table in front of him, knuckles white.  
That was enough for Will, the heat within him was overwhelming. He released onto the bed and sat panting, still seeing Matthew's face clearly in his mind. 

"Matthew?" There was no answer.  
He heard footsteps hurrying along in the hallway and looked up to see Matthew outside the cell breathing fast and shallow. 

"I needed to see you."

Will got up as Matthew unlocked the door. They stood in front of each other, Will naked and Matthew fully clothed just like the beginning of the fantasy.  
Both moved forward at the same time, clashing lips, still hungry for each other even now.  
They broke away only to catch their breath. "I knew you could do it to me Mr Graham." Matthew said resting his forehead on Will's. 

"You did it to me too." 

Matthew grinned, pleased that his little experiment had worked.

"How long until the effects of the 'special coffee' run out?" Will asked.

"Another couple of hours."

Will grabbed Matthew's t-shirt pulling him over to the bed. "Enough time to lay here and catch our breath, then..."

"You want to go again Mr Graham?" Matthew grinned pulling off his t-shirt and laying down next to Will.

"Yes, I want to feel your skin on mine for real this time."  
He put an arm around Matthew, facing him and smiling.

"You're insatiable Mr Graham."

"So are you."

And as Matthew grinned back at him, Will wondered what other 'experiments' he had in store for them in the future.


End file.
